Unbound
by NSMforever
Summary: Willow is back and stronger than ever! She sets off to find her first mate and finish gathering her crew before she meets up with her love. But not all is happy. She has to fight to have Doflamingo back and with the threat of war on the horizon, she must chose between staying with her love of fighting to protect you family. Book Two of Break My Chains


Ocean blue eyes looked out at the calm waters as tan arms leaned against the wooden railing of the ship. A girl with waist length black hair smiled out at the sea with a dreamy look. Her crew all gathered around behind her partying and laughing while drinking the strangest whiskey they could get. The sound of boots thumping against the deck made her ears twitch and a small smile spread across her face.

"Captain Willow you should really come join us." Her first mate said with a smirk as he leaned back beside her. His elbows holding most of his weight while he gazed up at the starry sky above.

"Josh, I joined in on the party now I'm taking a break." She laughed lightly shifting her gaze to the brown eyed man. He hadn't changed much while she was away. His hair was still as wavey as ever but Josh had cut it a tad bit shorter than when she had last seen it. The pale skin she remembered was now a light bronze color and his brown eyes didn't show much of the cockiness that she saw when they first met.

"Two months. You'd think in such a short time things wouldn't change so much." Josh sighed

"Mm, now it's not just you and me anymore." His captain smiled, pushing his arm with her own. "We have a whole crew now."

"True. But there's still one question that I have." Willow nodded for him to continue. "After what happened with Doflamingo, why won't you go see him? Don't you love him?" His questions were met with silence and he looked over at the woman beside him. Her dark hair covered her gaze while her head was tilted down slightly. His figured she was crying not because he saw tears but by the way her shoulders shook. Josh frowned and stood straight. He knew that this wasn't something to push and that she needed time to move on. They didn't break up but he came to the conclusion that his captain thinks her lover hates her due to how she left. Silently Josh stepped away from her and went back to partying with the rest of the crew.

"Damn it all." She sobbed, punching the railing before falling to her knees. "Doffy, I miss you." Her whisper was carried out to sea by the soft breeze that blew through her dark locks.

_Dressrosa_

"Young master, there are new wanted posters." Baby 5 smiled handing the blonde male sitting before her the papers she had received from a bird not too long ago. His pink feathered coat lay on the back of his chair. Purple sunglasses with white rims covered beautiful violet eyes that were ringed with dark circles. Dark stubble covered his chin due to not shaving. His once tan skin was now a pale white and he reeked from not showering in days. In front of him on top of the oak desk sat a large map of Dressrosa and islands near by.

"Thank you." His deep voice grumbled as he took the papers. Lazily he skimmed through the posters only to freeze at the last one. **Queen of the Sea Willow- 500,000,000 bellies.** His eyes widened as he took in the picture of the woman he loves still. Her eyes had changed color from the bright blue to a ocean blue color. Her black hair was longer than before and her skin tone now a dark tan. She had a tattoo on the left side of her neck that seemed to look almost like his jolly roger. With a smirked the man placed the paper on his desk and grabbed his coat before walking out of the room in search of his crew.

"She's back."

_Somewhere in the Grandline_

"Lower the anchor and fold the sails!" Willow ordered "We're docking at this port town!" Her men replied with and 'Aye' before getting to work. She smiled and turned around to look at the maps she had gathered from her training. They have yet to travel to the New World which is what the maps hold. Willow had decided to wait until she felt like the her crew was ready to head there. Her gaze went to the wanted poster pinned to the wall with a knife.

"Doffy, I hope you're doing okay." She whispered reaching up and running her fingers gently over his picture. Sighing she quickly grabbed her vest and slipped it on before heading back out on to the deck. Her crew all stood around waiting for orders.

"Alright, guys let's go party!" She smirked turning to one of the newer members and telling him to watch the ship. The others begun heading into town looking for a pub with Willow following close behind.

About an hour into their drinking the door to the pub was kicked open. Silence followed as a tall man stepped wearing a pink feather coat. The man waddled in, hands within the pockets of his pants. He had the biggest smile on his face as his covered eyes traveled around the room, stopping on the back of Willow's head.

"Fufufu, I finally found you my little kitten." Willow froze at the sound of his voice and slowly turned around. Those in the pub that weren't part of her crew stopped what they were doing and quickly got out of the warlord's way.

"Doffy…" She whispered with wide eyes. To say Willow was shocked to see him was an understatement. Him being here completely caught her off guard. Slowly her gaze travel up the man from his feet as she stood from her chair. Josh smirked at the sight of his captain taking in her lover. This was the first time he'd ever met him and also the first time she'd seen Doflamingo since returning from training.

"My my you've changed." The warlord smiled standing in front of her. He reach out with one hand and trailed the tips of his fingers down her cheek. Tear begun to gather in her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of everyone. Before anyone could say a word Willow tackled Doflamingo in a hug practically making the other customers crap their pants. Doflamingo laughed, wrapping his arms around her as the two laid on the floor.He finally had his love within his arms once more now all that he wanted to know was why she left the way she did. But there's a time and place for that, right now she and her crew would come back with him.

"Come, let's go back to my ship and finish your partying there." He spoke not releasing his grip on her waist. Willow was about to say no when Josh spoke up.

"Alight let's head out!" He yelled with a smirk. Willow shook her head with a soft smile before allowing Doffy to carry her out of the pub and to his ship.


End file.
